Talk:RWBY/@comment-23784953-20130723111237
I found where Monty first referred to the rule that everyone is name or refers to a color. It's the first Joshua Silverman interview. http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_Interviews Monty: Well story-wise, I, well, we're, we're very, we're doing really well actually wrapping up the script right now...to go back to something I actually stated about the style and the rule which is how it governs the story, one of the first things I came up with when I, in the first iteration of just what would this be, and I'm big on rules because rules help you work within a boundary of what kind of story telling you're gonna do and'' the first rule I came up with was that everyone in the show, in coming up with the name of the show and coming up with the characters, when I started the show'' '''the first rule I set upon myself was that everyone needs to be, everyone's name needs to be some sort of, needs to be iconic and so the rule was everyone needs to be either a color, something that sounds like a color, or makes you think of a color or is that color. '''So, for example, the first two we've seen Ruby and Weiss, Ruby is the R in Team RWBY, it's Ruby, and this time, it's like Rubies are Red. Weiss is the German word for White and the second rule was and that was so in coming up with these names they all have to have a color relation, and so the second rule was that, actually if you look at the four letters actually the four characters are all on a team together and their names have to line up in the acronym that is R W B Y that was the, I came up with that, if I spelled RWBY with a W it mimicked the color scheme I like very much, the Red Black White and add an accent of Yellow so that the second rule was in the story we have teams and on Team RWBY, Ruby is the R in RWBY and Weiss is the W in White, have a B character and a Y character that adhere to rule number one, the B character's name means something that is or something that makes you think of the color Black and is the B in RWBY and the same rule applies to Y. And story wise that is actually prevalent for almost everything we've come up with, a new character, or a new team or something do they, does this rule, how does this rule apply to them. Which has been a lot of long hours, very often me sitting in a cafe, working up this, repeating various things that have a correlation to it and then even...so...and it's a funny thing because everyone's first reaction, purely intentional, you see Ruby you think Red Riding Hood of course absolutely intentional and, absolutely intentional in that I want people to think of something but I've often stated that we are influenced are not governed by the legends or fairy tales or any type of fictional character that influences them so often that's finding that color rule for that character, finding that character a place on a team that applies to that color rule and then finding the character that that person can be inspired off of, and there's been a lot of very good coincidences in terms of how lucky we've been and how the White character has a lot of White stories that we've drawn from, just the same other characters that have yet to be released just happen to have stories that are inspired by and also have very close relation oddly to the color we've picked for them.